Dream Weaver
by pandorasbox88
Summary: Elena's been having the same dream for the past 3 weeks, she tells herself it's only that, a dream... but what happens when the subject of her dreams becomes the object of her desires? This is a Damon/Elena story: thank you so much for you're kind words
1. Chapter 1

DAMON!

I woke with a start covered in a thin sheet of sweat. My oversized shirt and shorts damp, I decided to take a bath to calm down before I went back to sleep, or tried to anyway. I turned on the water and let it run for a bit to get the right temperature and poured some lavender oil in. "Dumb pointless dreams interrupting the only sleep I get" I mumbled as I peeled off the sticky clothes. I got in and inhaled the lavender trying to find some peace, without any luck. The dream that had woken me was still fresh in my mind causing a little shiver to go down my spine even though the water was steaming hot. It was the same dream I'd been having for the past 3 weeks and no matter how much I tried to shake it or try and distract myself before bed it still caused me to wake up, screaming Damon's name.

It always started a little differently, I'd would be in a restaurant, the mall, my room, the park, the location didn't really matter. I was always wearing black and red though in one way or another, then I'd hear a noise, turn around and find myself in front of Damon and Stefan's house. I walk up finding the door open and walk inside being pulled by some force I can't explain. I head up the stairs and my heart starts to beat faster the excitement I feel is almost touchable. I can't wait to see him, just a few more steps and we can finally be alone. I reach his room and open the door but it's empty, the excitement turns to pain "how can you not be here" my voice barely whispers it. I know I should leave but instead I head towards his bed and throw myself on it taking in his smell, it intoxicates me, but I remember that he isn't here and a sigh escapes me.

"Why so sad pretty lady?" his sweet voice breathes in my ear. A smile forms on my lips and I get up and throw myself at him knocking him back on the bed. His lips crush against mine and the knot in my heart I never know is there releases. My lips were made for his, my body finally home; I finally break the kiss and look down at his face. Those ice blue eyes stare back at me with a look that can only be described as soul reaching; I stroke his raven black hair as soft as feathers. "You know it's not nice to make me feel bad" I said looking down at his smirking face, I loved that smirk. I kissed him again because I couldn't not kiss him; my heart gave the clench it did whenever he was near. "Well aren't you in a loving mood" he said against my lips before they went back to molding against my own, my tongue skimmed his lip and I savored the taste before I caught it between my teeth and gently bit down. He let out a soft moan and with a speed only a vampire could have flipped me onto the bed and began to explore my neck with lips, teeth and tongue. "So what time do you think he'll be back?" I asked wanting to gauge how much precious time I had with him. "I don't know, he went out hunting so I'd give us at least a couple of hours" he softly nibbled on my ear which always seemed to give me goose bumps. "Then we better not waste it talking" I said before I pulled his mouth to mine, I kissed him like he was the last drink of water in the middle of the dessert while my hands explored his back, his chest and whatever I could reach. "You know you're going to need to talk to him soon Elena, I don't know how much longer this can go on, and I don't want to share you anymore." "Shhh to much talking, not enough kissing" I say which puts that smirk I love on his face, but his eyes are pinning me down and I know he can see my soul. "I promise that I'll talk to him ok just please kiss me" that earns me smile "how can I deny such a sweet request." His lips come back to mine and it's like fire is shooting through my veins, I guess I get pretty into it because I never hear him bang the door open and scream my name. All I know is that I feel the swoosh of air and I hear the crack as Damon hits the wall. I get up and see him crumpled on the floor while Stefan is standing over me, his eyes are livid and as I open my mouth to try and explain he grabs me and drags me out. I don't see Damon moving so I scream out to him to try to get him to wake up. That's when I wake up. "Just a dream, it doesn't mean anything at all" I tell myself. Of course I can't tell Stefan about these dreams, he's already been on edge about me and Damon's friendship thinking that Damon might get between us and that history might repeat itself. I've tried to reassure him though that he's the one I love and that nothing could change that. Then these dreams began and not wanting to risk messing with my head I've tried to spend as less time with Damon as possible, it obviously wasn't helping though. "Ugh! Why can't people just shut off dreams" but then my heart gives that funny clench again and a voice in my head says "but you don't want to shut them off." Just then my cell phone rings with an incoming text it was from Damon: _Dead men, they celebrate, as the final chapter fades away, 'Cause they can't hide, We can see their flesh is rotten! "Guess who's giving a concert in Chicago?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"No way!" I covered mouth realizing I had said that too loud, hopefully I didn't wake anyone up. I hit reply on my phone. _Shut up! Are you serious? We totally need to go! _I hit send and then realized the error of my words. Here I was trying to avoid spending time with Damon and I just invited myself on another road trip with him. I guess if I could get Stefan to go it wouldn't be so bad, "yeah I'll just get Stefan to go" I immediately felt better about the whole thing and let the excitement settle in.

"What do you mean you're leaving? When did you plan this?" I said to Stefan as he packed his suitcase. I had come here early to tell him about the concert/road trip but instead found him packing. "I got a call from an old friend who's having some problems and really needs my help right away. If it wasn't important I promise I wouldn't be leaving you Elena." I guess it was a good reason but I was still upset because it put a damper on my plans. Now that it would just be me and Damon, Stefan definitely wouldn't be thrilled and might even ask me not to go. But it was my favorite band, and who knows when they'd be giving another concert this close. I knew it was a bad idea before I said it but what harm could a little white lie do? "I understand, I came to invite you to a concert but I'll just have Bonnie or Caroline come with me." "Oh who's going to be playing?" he said. "Avenged, you know they're one of my favorites and I don't want to miss hearing them play." "Oh, well then go and have fun, that type of music isn't really to my liking anyway so you should share it with someone who'll appreciate it" he said before he kissed my forehead. "So even if you weren't leaving you wouldn't have wanted to go with me?" I asked. I wouldn't force him to go but I thought he would at least make the effort to give it a try and spend time having fun with me. "It's not really my scene Elena; I find the whole atmosphere to be overcrowded and pointless. But hey I know how to make it up to you" he said as he went to his dresser to grab a ticketmaster envelope. "I wanted to surprise you with these but now seems as good a time as any to give them to you" he pulled the tickets out and handed them to me. I looked at it happy that he went through the trouble of planning something for us so far in advance but the smile quickly fell off of my face. "Britney Spears live in concert" I said not believing the horror my eyes were seeing printed on those tickets, was he serious? This had to be some kind of joke. "Yeah! Isn't it great? I was listening to the radio and they announced it. Then I remembered how we saw the movie once and it seemed perfect, what do you think?" "Wow this is great" I said hoping he couldn't see the horror on my face, "I can't wait." "Great! Well I need to get going if I want to make good time, I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll call you often ok." "Ok, be safe" he leans down to give me a kiss, but I can only describe it as chaste and I realize the butterflies I used to feel are absent. I walk him to the door and watch him as he disappears around the corner.

I think about going home just then Damon comes up the drive carrying a duffel bag. "Hey" he says as he walks past me without as much as a glance in my direction. I don't know why but it bothers me and I follow him inside to the kitchen. "So, I see Stefan has left already" he takes a glass from the cupboard and opens up the duffel bag, taking out a bag of blood. "Grocery shopping I see, what was on sale this week?" I say teasing him. He gives me a smirk that I can't help but smile at, "actually they were having a buy one get one free offer on O+" he says as he pours some into the glass. As he takes a drink he closes his eyes I see the red veins form around them for the briefest of moments. "You know it's not nice to stare at people while they're eating" he said after a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry" I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, I hadn't even realized I'd been staring that much.

"So I guess I can count you out of the concert, since my little brother has had to take such an impromptu trip" he says draining the last of his glass. "Well you guess wrong, I'm definitely going" he raises one eyebrow as he looks at me with an expression that's both impressed and a little disbelieving. "Is that right? I would've thought Stefan wouldn't be so thrilled about us taking another road trip" at that I look down not wanting to meet his eyes "unless of course you didn't tell him you were going" he says, the smirk coming back to his face. "Well you're wrong, I did tell him I was going" his eyebrow raises again "Elena" he says in a tone that clearly doesn't believe me. "I did!... I just may have left out the part of you going with me or that it's in Chicago." "Jajajajajajajaja!" I look up startled by the sound, I've never heard Damon laugh. I didn't even think Damon could laugh but there he was, it made me smile I liked the sound of it, it was rich and masculine and I found myself wanting to hear more. "Well I'm definitely surprised and a little shock, Elena Gilbert lying to her boyfriend, I almost want to applaud." "I didn't lie" I say "lying by omission dear, it still counts" his eyes fix onto mine as he says it and I find myself fixed on them. All of a sudden a flash from my dreams comes to mind, his ice blue stare boring into my soul before those soft lips molded against mine to perfection. I looked away but not before I saw that smirk come on his lips, almost like he knew what I was thinking about not to mention he could probably hear my heartbeat increase by 10. "So when do the tickets go on sale" I ask him trying to break the tension that suddenly filled the room. "About 2 months ago" he says "what? Are you kidding me? There aren't going to be any left and the scalpers are probably going to charge an arm and a leg, 2 months ago and you're barely hearing about this now!" I plop down on the chair to upset to continue my rant, I can't believe this was just turning out to be a joke. An envelope drops near my hands "you know you should really let people finish what they're saying" he says fixing me with his gaze again "they went on sale 2 months ago, but I bought them before" the smirk comes back and the island is the only thing keeping me from jumping over and kissing him. _What stop that, have you gone insane? What do you mean kiss him, ok I think it's time you wrap this up and head home before you do anything you might regret. _"Um so when do we leave" I ask thinking about what I might need to take with me "As soon as you pack your bags."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey sleepy head you want anything?" Damon said shaking me a little. "Mmmm" was all I could manage at the moment, I rubbed my eyes to get better adjusted and saw we had stopped at a gas station with a diner attached. I looked at the time on the radio, 3:49AM I'd fallen asleep around Louisville so I didn't have a clue as to where we could be now. "Mmmmm where are we?" I asked hoping we were getting closer to Chicago. "We're in Champagne right now so it's going to be about another 3 to 4 hours" he said "but to be honest I've been a little tired and I needed to stretch my legs and get some gas." "Oh, why didn't you just wake me I could've driven" I looked over at him and felt bad that I had just slept so long without thinking about offering to take a turn. "You looked so comfortable it would've been wrong to wake you" he looked at me with such sincerity, my stomach gave a little flip and I looked away. "Well let's go see what they have then I'm kind of hungry, you must be too" he chuckled "well I don't think they'll have what I'm looking for on the menu but I'll still join you." "Oops, I'm sorry I just forgot about the whole blood thing for a minute there" I said feeling embarrassed. Truth was being around Damon and this whole road trip was just so normal I forgot, about the whole vampire thing. I thought about it, trying to remember if that ever happened with Stefan but I couldn't recall ever having made that mistake. I looked up, Damon was looking at me with a funny expression but he quickly looked away.

"Well I'll just eat later when we get to the hotel, but I want you to eat something if you're hungry" he got out and I was about to get out when he was by my door opening it for me. "Well aren't we the gentleman" I said taking his hand to get out, when our hands made contact a shock ran up my arm, but this time I didn't yank it back right way liking the way he held my hand and how natural it just felt for it to be there. _Woah what am I doing _I thought pulling my hand back even though it protested when I did, _stop it you know you're with Stefan. _We walked into the diner and took a booth by the window in the corner. A woman with a tired face came over to us with a menu and let us look it over. I was looking at it thinking about what sounded good to my stomach when I looked up and found Damon staring at me again with that funny expression he'd used in the car, I guess I didn't realize I was looking at him longer than I thought I was, his eyes had that effect on me, I found myself wanting to study them closely to see how far that blue could go. That's when another one of those dream flashes hit me, me looking into Damon's eyes begging him to kiss me, to quench the fire that was soaring through my body for him. I broke away from his gaze, feeling the warmth that was flooding my cheeks, I felt his hand over mine "Elena" he said in a tone I'd never heard Damon use before. It was low, timid, almost unsure of himself that made me look up at him again, if there was one word that didn't describe Damon Salvatore it was unsure.

I looked into his eyes and found that I hadn't been wrong because it was right there in his eyes, the uncertainty about whatever he was thinking, that look made my heart ache and for a moment I thought of saying _there's nothing to be unsure of you know I feel the same way. _I stopped myself before I said, not sure where that thought had even come from, _get a hold of yourself Elena_ I thought but his hand was still on mine and when I looked up again I saw his look had taken on a more knowing vibe. As if he'd read my mind with those knowing eyes, he started to lean in "are you ready to order dears?" I jumped at the sound of the waitress. "Umm yes I'll have the meatloaf special with extra gravy and a raspberry iced tea please" I said, she turned to Damon "and what about you sweetie?" "Just coffee thanks, black no cream, 2 sugars" without taking his eyes off of me for a second. "Alright I'll be back with that for ya" she walked away but not before giving me a smile like one would give a couple they saw in love. It was a little off putting but I found myself returning her smile. I looked down not wanting to see what Damon had made of the little exchange; I kept my hands under the table while the food came so as not to repeat the same thing twice. I ate in silence occasionally looking up to see if Damon was still watching but he had turned his gaze out of the window when the food had come and didn't so much as turn around. I didn't like I realized I wanted him to be talking and making sarcastic remarks about how the food smelled or how the waitress would taste even better than the glop on my plate. I decided I needed to break the silence "why so deep in thought, I don't want you to hurt yourself" I tried to put some tease into my voice. He gave a smirk but didn't look over at me "Abraham Cowley" was all he said. I didn't have a clue but I asked anyway "what about Abraham Cowley?" he seemed to think about whether he wanted to tell me or not, I thought he wouldn't just ignore the question. I looked down my stomach doing that flip again after thinking he might just not want to talk to me for the rest of the trip. This caused my heart to squeeze in a very unpleasant way. I didn't want to lose that easy way we had of talking to each other. From the moment we had pulled away from my house this afternoon and my call to Bonnie letting her know what I was doing and to play along in case I needed a cover, it was as if a calm had come over me. We had spent the entire time talking and getting to know each other, laughing most of the time, I couldn't explain it but I felt a joy that I hadn't felt since my parents had died. I couldn't remember ever laughing with Stefan that much or feeling like my old self.

I was about to tell him we should ask for the check when he spoke "A mighty pain to love it is," he began softly in his rich velvety voice "And 'tis a pain that pain to miss; But of all pains, the greatest pain, It is to love, but love in vain." He finally looked over at me then, his eyes taking on that weird gaze again "that's what I was thinking about" I don't know what happened but when he had finished saying that my heart gave the biggest squeeze to the point of pain and then exploded into a frantic rhythm. This time it was me who leaned in, knowing that what I was going to do would change everything but I didn't care. He had just showed me a piece of his heart, at the risk of my rejection or indifference he had taken the chance, this just felt right. I guess I was the only one feeling that because this time it was he who turned away "check please" he called to the waitress, she approached us "here you go" "I think this should cover it, keep the change" he said slipping her a $50. "Thank you sweetie" she said, he gave her a nod and a sad smile and got up, heading straight out the door leaving me staring after him not knowing how to handle his rejection. "Whatever it is sweetie, I know you'll work it out" she said with a kind smile on her face "you two look like you were made for each other." "I don't know what I feel anymore" I said in a whisper I knew that what he'd just done had been the right thing to do, but it didn't stop me from feeling the hurt that was raging in my chest. "Honey you look like a strong young lady, if he's being difficult then take some action it's not like the old days, a woman should be able to take what she wants now." I don't know what came over me then but her words made all the sense in the world, "you're right, thank you" I said with a smile. I got up, threw my shoulders back and focused on what I was about to do. I walked out of the diner "Hey" I said "ELENA GET BACK!" was all I heard before I saw something ram him into the car and tackle him to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

I just stood there frozen for a second trying to make sense of what my eyes we're telling me. I had just been coming outside to take affirmative action of the feelings that were springing inside me for Damon when he yelled at me to stay back while someone or something had just overpowered him and tackled him to the ground. It all clicked in my brain then, the only thing that could overpower Damon like that, move as fast as that, another vampire was attacking him. I saw as the person ripped of the hood of the trunk, snatched what looked like a cooler from it and disappeared. Worst of all Damon still wasn't moving. I guess my brain finally started to work right because I ran towards him,

"Damon! Damon!" I yelled hoping he was just a little out of it and would get up. I finally got to him and kneeled to assess the damage. He was breathing but he wasn't moving, I ran my hand over his face begging him to wake up, I shook him a little and that was when I felt that his back was wet. I looked at my hand and saw that it was sticky with blood, I began to turn him over and a gasp escaped my lips. There in his back was the hilt of a blade buried deep, there was so much blood coming from the wound I knew that if I didn't do something soon then I'd lose him. Pain fired through my body at the thought of losing him. "Get a grip Elena you will not let this happen, he is strong, he is a vampire, he will survive."

With all of the strength I could gather, I got him up and put him into the car, I bolted out of the parking lot and drove as fast as the car could go trying to find what I was looking for. Luckily I wasn't that far off, I found a 24 hour drug store, ran in grabbed anything I saw, then threw a $100 bill at the cashier yelling back "keep the change." I got to the nearest motel available, threw more money and my ID at the receptionist and got Damon into the room as fast as I could. I laid him down on the bed; he was starting to look horribly pale. "It's ok I said, the tears finally spilling from my eyes, it's all going to be all right." The first thing I did was take out the knife in his back, it was longer than I had thought and the blood started to flow faster, I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and just poured it onto his back, "ahhh!" my heart leapt, he had woken up he still hadn't left me yet. "Please let me save him" I said looking up, I wasn't exactly sure if this was the way you begged for a miracle but I was doing my best. I grabbed a wad of gauzes and pressed them to the wound and held it there. The blood began to slow but not enough, I took another fresh wad and replaced the blood soaked ones. "Damon, Damon please listen to me I need to help you, tell me how I can fix this please" I said keeping the pressure and trying to keep the tears from overwhelming me.

I heard him stir, he mumbled something I couldn't hear so I got closer "blood, I need blood" was what he said. Of course! He needed blood and he would heal, I had seen Stefan do that once before after a fight, why hadn't I thought of that. "There's a cooler in the trunk" he mumbled weakly, his color went a shade paler which I didn't even think was possible. I was about to head for the door when I realized what the other vampire had attacked Damon for, he or she was after the cooler of blood. What was I going to do the cooler was gone, _are you serious Elena you can't think of anywhere else he can get some blood_ the thought came out of nowhere. "Of course I said" I looked through the things I had grabbed to find the sharpest thing I had but then saw the knife on the floor, "this'll work I said." I went to the bathroom grabbed a cup and looked away as I drove the blade into my palm. The pain was instant, but I gritted my teeth against it squeezing me hand to get as much blood as possible out of me, it dribble into the cup and filled up a little slower than I would have liked. I wrapped my hand in a cloth and took the cup to Damon. "Here drink this, it will make everything better" I said tipping the cup towards his lips. His eyes gave the reaction he had whenever he drank blood but this time went away a lot slower. When he had finished the cup he just looked at me with pleading eyes "more, please, more" I couldn't deny him that, already his color was returning and I saw that blood had almost stopped flowing. "Of course I'll get you more" I ran to the bathroom again, taking the towel off and squeezing the wound, milking my hand until the blood flowed a little easier into the cup. When I had filled it I returned to him immediately, helping him drink once again.

I filled 2 more cups of my blood for him, and was amazed to see that with each one he looked more and more like himself, the fourth one he even held on his own. The wound on his back had stopped bleeding and was starting to close completely. One more cup should do it I said going to fill another. I started to feel a little lightheaded but ignored it, Damon needed me right now and it felt right to know that it was my blood that was saving him. I returned giving him the cup, needing to sit down on the edge of the bed. He gulped it down and when I looked up I saw those I eyes I now realized I loved looking at me with realization and then terror, he looked down at the cup and then seemed to notice the towel on my hand for the first time. "Elena what did you do?" I was going to reply something witty like "saved your life genius" but I only got the first to syllables out before darkness enveloped my gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

The blackness started to recede slowly and my senses started to come back until I became aware of a hand gently holding the side of me face and a voice calling my name "Elena, Elena please wake up sweetheart." That voice caused strange fluttering in my stomach, where was I? What happened? "Elena" that beautiful voice said again, where had I heard it before? "Elena please wake up how am I going to explain this to Stefan without him killing me?" Stefan? I thought, and then it all came back in a rush. Stefan gone, road trip, realizing I had feelings for Damon, Damon getting attacked, me giving him my blood. "Damon" I said with a gasp finally opening my eyes to see if he was ok. I found him sitting next to me at the edge of the bed, I realized the hand on my face was his. Those eyes pierced through me, he looked fine but there was worry around those eyes.

"What in the world were you thinking" he said his voice tight and low, "what would posses you to do that to yourself." "There was no other way, the other vampire took your cooler of blood and I couldn't let you die" I said in whisper not wanting to meet his eyes. "I would've preferred that a million times over you doing something so reckless, what if I had lost control with you and attacked when I'd smelled your blood. Did you even think about that?" I looked up then suddenly angry "you wouldn't do that to me, I trust you, I wasn't just going to let you die out of fear" I said raising myself up off the bed before I got a lightheaded rush. I stumbled but Damon caught me and helped me back toward the bed "next time, don't be so impulsive I had to give you some of my blood to close that wound in your hand" he said. I looked down at my hand to see that there was only a faint line where I had cut myself. "Thank you" I said feeling my heart give a squeeze. I had given him my blood to save his life and he had done the same, it probably should have bothered me to know I drank blood but it didn't feel like that at all. "You aren't angry at me for having to do that?" he asked. "Why would I be? You did it for good reason"

I looked up and found that funny look on his face. I remembered then what I had been about to do before he was attacked. I guess the blood loss could be used to my advantage I thought. "I need to go to the washroom" I said getting up abruptly again anticipating the dizziness this time. I stumbled but this time towards Damon. Of course he caught me in his arms and the feel of his arms around me, the scent that was only him filling my nose, enveloping me in a cocoon. I could feel my skin coming alive at the touch, I looked up into those blue eyes and before he could turn away I brought my lips to his. It was like fire I thought as my entire body burst with heat the moment my lips touched his. I guess I caught him by surprise because he was completely still for a second. Then to my joy he began to kiss me back with such passion that it took my breath away. He lifted me up off the ground without any effort or breaking the kiss and held me like that. I explored his mouth with lips, tongue and teeth, savoring his taste, loving the strength and passion that I could feel radiating from both of us. Suddenly he broke the kiss and put me down, "wait what are we doing?" he asked in a breathless voice that showed he had been as blown away from it as I was. I could feel a weakness in my knees that didn't have anything to do with blood loss and everything to do with the way my heart was pounding from that mind-blowing kiss. I really wished he hadn't stopped. "Well some people call that kissing" I said trying to go for teasing but couldn't manage to regain that much control yet.

He turned away, walking towards the door. "You must be hungry I have reservations at a restaurant near here, after that we'll get back on the road, I'll let you change." He closed the door behind him before I could even get out a word. The pain I felt at seeing him walk away suddenly turned to indignation with a little anger mixed in. _Who does he think he is? He can't just make me fall for him and then go all moral on me. I know what we're doing is wrong because it's going to hurt Stefan but it's going to hurt us more in the end because I know he felt what I felt when we kissed, he just had to. But what can I do? He's obviously not going to want to talk about this or do anything about it. I guess it's up to me. But what am I supposed to do against one very stubborn vampire especially Damon? _I looked at my suitcase and thought of something I had packed though I had no reason for it at the time. My lips started to form a smile as my mind started to work up a plan. "We'll just see who has more willpower Damon."


	6. Chapter 6

I rummaged through my suitcase thinking I was a genius for even throwing this in my suitcase.

Normally I would have questioned myself a lot for packing this in the first place and at the time I was packing I did.

My emergency outfit was meant for times I went out with Stefan or before I met Stefan Mat.

This time I knew it'd be only me and Damon so technically there was no point in packing it.

It was just habit I guess, or if I admitted to myself, maybe I wanted to have to need this.

"Well, wish granted Elena," I said as I finally found it. My emergency outfit consisted of two parts first, the lingerie and second the outfit itself.

My hands felt the softness of the matching bra and hipsters. They were a black see through lace that was so soft it felt like wearing nothing.

Next the outfit, he said nice dinner so this dress would be perfect. It was black velvet and fit my body like a glove.

It was sleeveless and the deep v in the neckline accentuated my breasts perfectly. The skirt hit just at my thighs so I'd have to sit ladylike.

It came with a red sash that tied at my waist. I put a little serum in my hair to smooth it out and put it up in a quick French twist. I put on a quick coat of mascara some eyeliner and burgundy lipstick.

A little perfume at strategic pressure points, a pair of spiked heels and I was ready to go. I took one last look in the mirror before I stepped out.

I'm not usually a cocky person but in this outfit I knew that I looked good and that I could get the attention from the man I sought.

_And tonight that man will be you Damon _I thought wryly.

I walked down the stairs of the hotel carefully not wanting to accidently fall down and twist something, defeating my entire plan. I walked towards the car seeing Damon's back, he must have heard my approach but hadn't wanted to see me descend. He was going to make this difficult.

"I'm ready" I said hoping he would turn and to my luck he did. I saw his eyes widen as he took the sight of me in but I'll give it to him, he composed his face within a matter of seconds whereas it took others a lot longer.

"Let's go then" he said getting into the car. Normally he'd open the door for me, like I said his willpower was strong.

We drove for a little while until we came into a neighborhood that looked like only people with money could live there. We drove through a town square that looked a lot like the one in Mystic Falls except ten times better.

We finally drove up to a little restaurant covered in white lights hanging from trellises with ivy. It looked like something out of a French romance novel.

He came to my door and offered me his hand; I took it and relished the feel of being able to touch him again. They were led to a little booth where a waitress asked if they would like anything to drink from an impressive wine collection.

"We'll have a 56' Bual thank you" Damon said not even glancing at the list. "Very well, I'll have that brought right up for you" she said while eyeing him as though he were a piece of candy she wanted to take a bite out of.

"Thank you, if you'd give us a minute we'd like to look over the menu" I said giving my best ice queen stare and tone. She actually had the decency to blush before she apologized and went to get the wine.

I turned back to look at Damon and found him with that wonderful smirk and an amused look on his face. "You know green is not a good color on you Elena" he said with humor in his tone.

"I don't know what you mean, I don't think of her as competition enough to be jealous." "Well either way there would be no reason for jealousy seeing as it's not Stefan who she's flirting with" he said the last in a whisper.

"You're right, she's not flirting with Stefan, she's flirting with you" I said moving my hand so that I could trace little circles on the back of his hand with my finger.

He didn't move his hand away which pleased me. His face had lost the tease in it however, "you know when you do things like that, it tends to send the wrong message."

"Really, I think that I usually only give the signals I want to give." I turned his hand over and continued those same little circles in his palm.

"You really shouldn't do that" he said still not moving his hand away and fixing me with those wonderful eyes.

This time I didn't look away, I wanted to drown in that blue, "then tell me to stop."

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress said making me startle. I must have looked at her incredibly annoyed because she said quickly "or if you need more time that's fine too."

"No it's fine, I'll have the chicken breast in the white wine mushroom sauce" I said.

"And for you?" she said turning to Damon. "I'll have the same thank you."

We didn't talk much throughout the dinner, just planned out the rest of our trip and being happy we would still make it on time for the concert.

When we got back to the room Damon began to grab the bags and take them out the car. "Okay I think that's everything, we should get goi…" he stopped talking we he finally looked up and saw me.

"What are you doing Elena," he said with a gulp looking at the sight of me in nothing but my underwear and bra.

I had gotten really impatient and was determined to get a reaction out of him. So during his last trip to the car I had thrown the dress to the floor and stood in nothing but my lingerie and heels.

"Me? Nothing, I just got incredibly hot all of a sudden and decided the best thing to do was take the dress off." I took a step toward him and he immediately backed up a step.

"Look, just put the dress back on so we can continue this little road trip."

I walked to him until he was up against the wall. "If that's what you really want then why don't you put it on me," I whispered against his lips before he closed the gap.


	7. Chapter 7

Liquid fire, it's the only way I can describe what happens to the blood in my body whenever I kiss Damon. It's what I was feeling right this second as our lips molded against each other.

I pushed my body against his running my hands down every part of him that I could reach and finally knotting my fingers in his soft hair.

I felt him end the kiss and begin to pull away but it only made me cling to his body. But of course what could I do against the strength of a vampire.

"Elena stop" Damon said, his voice panting. "I can't do this, not now not with you."

I wormed my way closer to him, winding my legs around his. "Your body betrays your words," I said feeling the reaction I was causing.

I'd never been so bold in my life but there was something about this man that was truly driving me wild to the point where all inhibition went out the window.

He let out a low moan/growl in his throat. "You're underestimating my self control Elena" he said in a raspy voice.

His eyes were shut as he said it but then they opened and I could see the desire burning in his eyes that blue dancing like flames.

"Oh I know you've got self control Damon, but I want you to let it go. If we both want this why are you fighting this so badly? Just give in." I breathed the last against his ear and a little shiver ran down him.

For a second I thought I might have won, but the next second I was holding on to the wall. I turned around finding Damon near the door.

"Don't" I said, I could feel the emotion welling up inside. He couldn't go not like this, not after I had flaunted and put myself on display this way.

"No Elena, no" he said his voice low so that I could barely hear it. "I can sum up why I won't do this in one word, Stefan."

"Would you like me to say it again? Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. You're boyfriend remember? The brother you chose, the brother you love, the brother who thinks you're watching a concert with Bonnie."

"Do you think that if I didn't know you loved him I would even be standing here? I would have run you into this room and ripped off that dress myself. But you do, so I'm going to go downstairs and wait in the car while you change."

The emotion I felt turned to chagrin and then into anger. "No."

"No?" he said.

"No, no I'm not going to accept that. I'm not going to have you walk out of that door, not without having you listen to me. Yes I chose Stefan, and yes I did love him but that love wasn't enough to keep what I feel for you away."

I saw his face start when I said that. "Yes I feel for you, you moron! Are you so blind? Have my advances these past days not been clear enough? If it was just physical then believe me I would have found a way to lie to myself."

"But it's not just physical, and it didn't just happen because it's been happening for a while. I was just too much of a coward to face it."

"Not anymore though, I'm done thinking about everyone else but me and my needs. So here it goes, I love you Damon. I love you and it's all your fault, I've been thinking about how I'm going to explain this to Stefan when I end things between us but I…"

I didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because when I looked up I saw that Damon was frozen. He didn't even look like he was breathing he was just looking at me like he didn't even understand what he was hearing.

I took the opportunity to walk up to him. I touched his face and got closer, when he didn't move away I kissed his cheek. He still didn't move away so I kissed the other.

I kissed the corner of his mouth and then the other, finally I looked into his eyes wanting the blue that I loved be the last thing I saw before I kissed his lips.

"I love you" I whispered. I kissed him and feared that he wouldn't respond. The fear didn't last long because soon his lips were moving with mine.

Then it was as if a hunger took over him and he kissed me as though I was a sweet piece of fruit he couldn't stop eating or like a man dying of thirst drinks a glass of water.

He kissed me as if I was air and he couldn't breathe enough of me in. That kiss took my breath away and I never wanted it to end.

Just then my phone rang and reality snapped back. I thought about ignoring it but Damon stepped back a little to let me get it.

I looked down at the caller ID: Stefan Salvatore

I looked up to see Damon but he was gone. "Crap!" I said.

I couldn't just ignore the call so I picked up "Hey Stefan."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Elena, how are you?" Stefan said. My heart was still beating a mile a minute from Damon's kiss. "I'm fine just getting ready to head out of the hotel." I said trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible. "You sound out of breath is everything ok?" he asked, so much for trying to sound normal.

"Yeah I'm fine just running up and down the stairs to get the bags to much, we're on the fourth floor and the elevators out of service" I hoped he wouldn't hear the lie in my voice, I was never very good at lying.

"Hahaha, I told you not to stop going to the gym, you're getting soft on me," Stefan laughed, I laughed with him more out of nerves "yeah you were right, I'll go back after I'm home."

I gave a sigh of relief; Stefan wouldn't suspect me of lying because he loved me. I felt wretched at the thought of doing this to him, but this was something beyond my control.

I knew that my relationship with Stefan wasn't what it used to be, I used to think that what I wanted was a normal relationship. No drama or bad guys to think about. There hadn't been bad guys for a while and Stefan had given me just what I'd asked, the problem was that I didn't know normal wasn't the right thing for me.

I was dating a vampire, my best friend was a witch, and there were werewolves in mystic falls. There's nothing normal about my life and I realized that I didn't want it to be. "Elena? Are you there?" Stefan asked, I realized I hadn't been listening to what he'd been saying.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" "Is everything ok Elena?" Stefan asked sounding worried. "Everything's fine, I'm just tired that's all, I've been up late excited and wanting to get to Chicago. Guess I should've gotten my sleep." I gave a small laugh trying to put some humor into my voice. I hadn't lied, I was tired, just not for the reasons I'd given.

"Oh, then you should let Bonnie drive and get some sleep in the car. You don't want to be too tired for your concert. I'll tell you my news when we see each other." "What news?" I asked.

"It's nothing you should worry about Elena, just go have fun. We'll see each other soon, miss you, love you." "Goodbye Stefan" I hung up, I couldn't say that I loved him because that was no longer true. I took a deep breath and started to pick out my clothes.

I considered something short and flattering but I realized I was too tired for even that. I took out my pj's, little black shorts and a bright red tank top and slipped them on. I cleaned the makeup off my face and only put on some eyeliner again. My hair I left down. There, comfortable but vain enough that I didn't look completely frumpy. I grabbed my pillow and my bag and went downstairs.

Damon was waiting by the open trunk as I came down. Again he did the wide eyes, it made me happy to see I had the effect on him even in pajamas.

"Not bothering with clothes now?" he asked. "I'm tired and I'd rather sleep and be comfortable then bother trying to talk to you right now" I said trying to be indifferent.

"That talk with my brother straightened you out I see, glad to see things are back to normal" he said it in a tone that I knew meant he was hurt.

My heart gave a clench; I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to make him the happiest damn vampire there ever was. I turned around and caught him in kiss before he could protest; I put my entire body into it, and pulled away before he could.

The look on his face was just what I had wanted. Surprised and heated, those blue eyes burned at me. "Nothing has changed" I said. "I want to sleep and I know you don't want to talk about anything right now, so I'd rather sleep and let you think about things."

I walked to my side of the car and got in. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, and the dreams I had about Damon would make any woman blush.

I woke up to the sound of the city and waves. We were driving along the lake. I opened my eyes and took everything in. This was definitely not Mystic Falls.

I wanted to get my camera out and start taking pictures but I was a little embarrassed. "Have a nice nap?" Damon asked. I turned around and saw him, my stomach gave a little flop, damn he was sexy. "It's not polite to stare, we need to get rid of that habit of yours" he said, the smirk on his face audible in his voice.

I started to feel the heat climb up my face but decided to turn the tables instead. I leaned over to kiss his cheek, and put my mouth next to his ear "how can I not stare when you look like a piece of candy I want to suck on" I gently gave his ear a bite at the last.

I felt the car give a little jerk, and I sat back quite satisfied with myself. He turned to look at me "you know that's not a very safe thing to do while a person is driving." "Well then why don't you park somewhere that way we won't have any problems." I was betting he wouldn't take me up on the offer but he surprised me by taking an exit by a beach and parking. We were practically alone since it wasn't great beach weather. Only one other car was there, probably some person taking a lunch.

"So you were saying" Damon asked, I turned to look at him those blue eyes staring intensely. I could tell he had pulled over trying to call my bluff; problem was I wasn't bluffing not even close. I undid my seatbelt and in a move faster than he expected reached over and put his seat back. I straddled him and leaned in. The look on his face was a mixture of surprise and arousal, "well, I wasn't expecting that" he said. I went in for a kiss but he stopped me with a "how was your call with Stefan? Filled with I miss and I love you's I suppose."

I knew what he was trying to do, trying to avoid this yet again even though we wanted it so bad, well too bad for him because this time I wasn't going down. "I told you how I felt, and I'm not going to keep repeating myself Damon, what I felt for Stefan has been gone for a while even though I didn't want to face it. What I want, what I need is you and you will not try and convince me otherwise. Now you can either accept it, or you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me. Tell me that I'm the only one feeling this need for us to be together." As I said it I moved in closer and pressed our body's together, god it felt so good to be so close to him I thought I wouldn't be able to keep talking without ripping his clothes off. My voice got lower "tell me you don't want this to happen, that it doesn't feel amazing to you too" I rocked my hips against him and saw him close his eyes together. I took that opportunity and kissed him. I didn't bother with slow, I ate at his mouth and traced his lips with my tongue, he made a sound in his throat and opened for me. I took the invitation and plunged my tongue in to explore him, god he tasted so good.

I kept rubbing our bodies together as the kiss grew frantic. I undid the buttons on his shirt and ran my hands down that smooth chest, perfection I thought. I was growing impatient that he wasn't doing anything with his hands so I grabbed them and placed them on my lower back. He got the idea because they moved down to my ass, he squeezed it so tight it made me gasp finally breaking that kiss. I looked down at him at those eyes of blue fire so hot I could see flames dancing in them. Before he could protest I took off my tank top, I commended myself for wearing the pajamas. I was down to my shorts and bra, I knew it was a little risky to do this in a parking lot but it added to the excitement to the perfection of that moment.

Damon looked at me, "Elena we shouldn't" I cut off his words with a kiss, I was not going to let him ruin this, he was either going to have to physically pry me off or have a cop come and arrest us for public indecency. I felt him try to hesitate; I needed something drastic so I slipped my hand in his jeans, and wrapped my hand around him. Commando, I smiled to myself only Damon. I gave him a squeeze and felt him gasp, I looked into his eyes and saw they'd turned red and vein-y. He still looked beautiful to me, and I kissed him to let him know. "You're perfect Damon" I gave him another squeeze and his eyes shut.


	9. Chapter 9

I loved seeing the effect I had on Damon at the moment, know that the look of pleasure on his face was because I was making him feel it. With one hand still wrapped around him, I reached back with my other and undid the clasp on my bra and let it slide down my arm. He opened his eyes and almost did a double take. I thought he was going to protest again so I squeezed him again and saw his eyes take on a wild light, not the wild that comes with crazy, but with passion and desperate want. There would be no more hesitation now I was sure. He kissed me, amazing deep wonderful I thought I would run out of air. I managed to undo the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He sprang free and I could finally run my hand over every part of him. I explored every inch of him, completely smooth I thought this is going to be fun. We broke the kiss and I looked down on him, god he was big and so thick I shuddered and felt lower things clench the moisture between my legs increasing.

"Damon" I said my voice breathy "I want you so badly, so badly " my hand ran up and down him I could feel him growing impossibly hard in my hands and if even possible bigger. "I'm not letting you get away this time Damon, I don't care what happens after this, I don't care because if I don't fill this need I have of needing you inside me I might just go crazy." I reached down and pulled my shorts off it took a little maneuvering because I didn't want to be away from his body. I recognized the song that came on the radio as I turned back to Damon it was the song we had danced at the Lockwood's when Caroline won Miss Mystic Falls. It was perfect and I took it as a sign that this was meant to happen. Damon reached up to touch my face, "every time I hear this song all I can see is dancing with you in my arms" I was so surprised he remembered it must've shown on my face because he said "I remember every moment with you Elena every touch every laugh every tear." My heart was going to explode it was the only thing it could do there was no way it could stretch anymore with love for this man in front of me.

I felt his hands run down my body and I shivered in delight he began to run his hands up my thighs caressing teasing always near that spot but never getting to it. "Damon please" I groaned I wanted him to touch me, he acquiesced and ran his thumbs along my folds. He parted them and pressed on that sweet spot and I threw my head back and groaned in pleasure. "So wet Elena could this really be for me that you're so eager for?" he said as he began to rub in tantalizing circles, he began to pinch it between his fingers gently then with a bit more pressure god it felt good! It was as if he knew what I liked, he went back to circles slow at first then he started to pick up the speed, that heavy deliciousness began to grow between my legs faster he went rubbing and rubbing I could feel myself close to the edge. Just as I thought I was going to come he stopped and went back to slow circles, my body was on fire I wanted release so bad I thought I'd go crazy. He sat up and kissed along my breast and then began to suck as his thumb started to pick up speed again, my breath was coming out in short pants I was so close I didn't want it to stop but it was like he knew my body completely because he went back to slow. "Damon please please please" I begged, I couldn't stand the sensations anymore.

"Please what Elena? Tell me what you want tell me" he said in a voice gone low and husky. "I want you to make me come, I need you to give me release I need it now!" I said now a little louder than I'd planned but didn't care I was lost in the moment, lost in the feel of Damon's hands. He picked up the pace with his thumb increasing the pleasure just a bit but it was enough I spilled and fell back against the steering wheel. The feeling was amazing and it didn't stop because he kept rubbing faster and faster which made the orgasm keep going, it was like a tsunami wave it would crash and spread to my limbs then come again and again I couldn't take it, it was too much pleasure. The rubbing didn't stop his thumb didn't tire and neither did the orgasm it was the greatest thing I'd ever experienced and I didn't want it to end and yet I did. No person could survive this much could they? There had to be a point where the heart would just give out, "DAMON! GOD! OH GOD DAMON GOD!" I screamed over and over again.

He finally stopped the torture but I wanted more so as he pulled his hand away I took him in my hands and guided him into my swollen wetness. I lowered myself onto him and felt my body stretch to try and fit all of him in he gave a hiss and ground his teeth. Dear lord would I be able to fit all of him in, I decided to stop going slow I wanted him all of him in now, so I slowly inched up squeezing my pelvic muscles as I did to make the pleasure more for him. Then when I felt him at the tip I shifted my hips and impaled myself down hard and fast, I was wet enough that it didn't hurt but I felt him hit the edge of me and it sent a wave of both pleasure and pain. We both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, his blue fire burning into me, "I love you Elena" "I love you Damon" that was the only thing that could be said at the moment. I began to rock my hips back and forth and teased him inching up slowly squeezing along the way he grabbed my breasts and massaged them with his hands. Suddenly he was a blur and the next thing I knew he was on top and I was underneath him without ever having him move from inside me.

"No more teasing Elena, I don't know how long I'll last if you keep at it" he said. "You didn't strike me as someone who would need things to go quickly Damon" I said in a teasing voice. "Oh I don't, but considering how right now all I can think of is getting you to the hotel shower for round two and the man in the other car might have called the cops on us I don't think we should be here much longer" the smirk on his face was adorable. "All I heard was round two and shower" I said with my own smirk. Suddenly Damon shifted his hips and I gave a tiny moan, his speed started to increase and the way he was moving his hips made him rub against a certain spot that was causing the pressure to build between my legs again. It felt different than before and I wondered if this was the big O everyone talked about, as I finished thinking that Damon thrust once twice and again the last hitting the edge of me again with a force that sent the sensation spilling inside me so fierce I thought the bones in my body were melting. I let out a scream of pleasure and I felt Damon above me go with a grunt. It was amazing I'd never felt that before, I couldn't believe it as I came back into my body. Damon was on me he moved to pull out as he did I was still so sensitive I cried out it felt so good. Damon held me in his arms and I held him back. "So" I said as I placed a kiss against his neck, "you ready to get back to the hotel for that second round?" We both started to laugh and he bent his head to kiss my mouth. "You might just be the death of me Elena, but I'll die the happiest and most satisfied vampire," he kissed me again this time more slowly and languid. "Let's go see about that hotel." I smiled to myself, that was my Damon.


End file.
